


Sirens Call in the Night

by EBea23



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: A sirens kiss turns you into one here, Drowning, Freeform, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Late Night Writing, One Shot, Pirates, Short One Shot, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBea23/pseuds/EBea23
Summary: Joe boards a ship looking for inspiration. Instead he meets a siren and they become fast friends. As a storm hits the ship things take a harsh turn, who will come out alive?(Yes this is a very overdramatic summary)
Kudos: 14





	Sirens Call in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> HALLO  
> Bea here,   
> Hope you guys are having a wonderful day/night and I hope you'll like my newest oneshot!  
> Warning, there is implied drowning and character death but it does not go into detail. Watch the tags and stay safe!

One would think Joe would know of the dangers in going out to sea with only a crew of misfit pirates but apparently the thought had escaped him as he was in the exact situation.

Soon after he boarded he went to his cabin and slept until nightfall. He planned to stay up until dawn and draw his inspiration from the stars.

And that's exactly what he did. He sang, wrote, and drew under the moonlight, basking in the warmth it shed on an undiscovered cavern of creativity waiting at the ocean's edge. He drank in the light that shone on the silvery blue ocean waves as he watched them rise to monumental heights only to crash down over themselves once more.

A siren swam alongside the boat, making sure to stay hidden as she listened to the poet's song before retreating into the ocean depths as the sun rises.

The siren found the poet to have a beautiful voice so some nights she would sing back and listen as he responded with his beautiful song, but never she dared reveal herself as she knew what his fate would become if he saw her.

However Joe quickly got curious as to this voice who sang to him from the sea, and soon he peaked over the boat and found a beautiful siren waiting there for him.

The siren simply stared. She was mesmerized by his beautiful eyes, a blue much like the waves she often rode when she was younger.

Soon after the siren swam away without a word, leaving Joe with his thoughts about the beautiful woman.

The next night the siren came back and Joe came to the edge of the ship and simply asked her name. She told him Cleo as it was the closest to human name she had.

Joe welcomed her with open arms into his life and the two grew close over the nights that passed. Sometimes they talked and others they sang sweet songs into the dark.

A few months into the journey the waters became rough and choppy, Cleo insisted she go back under the waves as the storm approached and Joe was left on the deck as the winds picked up speed.

They howled in his ears as the waves crashed around the boat, creating a symphony of sounds that warned all to seek shelter.

Soon the cries of the crew joined the ruckus as the captain began yelling orders and everyone else scrambled to comply. 

Rain pelted the deck and mist sprayed over the railings leaving Joe soaked in a matter of seconds. He immediately decided to return to his quarters and let the crew handle this as they were much more experienced in the matter.

He got halfway to the door before the ship learched to the side and sent him flying off to his right and hitting the railing of the ship. Before he could regain his balance the ship learched again in the other direction causing him to launch through the air and topple overboard.

Cleo watched this happen with wide eyes, unable to do anything about this. She simply covered her mouth in horror as the entire crew was flug off the ship in that one movement. 

It took all her strength to move but once she started she swam as fast as she could in Joe's direction. She couldn't sit there and wait around for some miracle to save her friend. She had to do something.

When she got to Joe she immediately checked for a pulse, when she found none she froze. She couldn't do anything, she killed her friend and he was never coming back. As the realization set in she remembered one thing that might work.

Without thinking any farther she pressed her lips to Joe's, giving him a gentle kiss and holding him under the rough waves.

She held him, hoping she was right and after a few moments he started to change. His legs began to fuse into a mermaid like tail and gills formed on his neck. His skin also began to shift from his natural tone to a light green-blue tint.

It had worked, Joe was now a siren.


End file.
